No matter what
by normerolover
Summary: Kind of an Au of Norma and Alex right after their "I hate you" fight so get ready guys. (yes this is going to have lots of chapters. PS. THIS CONTAINS SMUT (a whole lot) even the first chapter. ;)
1. Chapter 1

"I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU" she says bursting out into tears. Alex keeps her hands pinned above her head. She can feel his breathe on her face and stairs at his lips through her tears. Did she want to kiss him like how he wanted to kiss her? maybe he did? he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to hers and she kissed him back for a second before breaking the kiss.

"Sorry Norma i just i don't know"

"no it's okay. i'm sorry for breaking into your house and i don't hate you i'm just very stressed out i just don't know what to do anymore" she says while her chin is trembling again.

"Come here" Alex says wrapping his harms around her. Her arms holding onto his neck.

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"can you kiss me? But i need it to be gentle can you do that?" She asks Alex and as always he complies.

"Of course Norma". And without further reasoning he kisses her so softly it's the softest kiss she's ever received. Damn. He is such a good kisser. Alex tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss, while plunging his tongue into her mouth. she moans and he instantly is turned on. He's growing harder by the minute and she feels his hardness on her stomach. She reaches down to stroke him through his pants, and alex groans into the kiss. an stops for a second. He can already see Norma looks a little scared. But then he speaks,

"Are you sure you wanna do this right now?"

"Im sure i wanna do this right now" she says pulling him close to her again and kissing him. She pulls off his shirt and runs her hands up his biceps up to his neck angling her head further to get a better angle to kiss him. Their tongues are fighting and she can see he wants to take control so she let's him. He puts her hands above her head again and starts kissing her down her neck unbuttoning her coat until it's fully unbuttoned and peels it off. Then he starts unbuttoning her blouse kissing every newly exposed piece of skin shown. Her shirt is now off, and he kisses her again while reaching behind her to unclasping her bra. He runs his hand over her nipples while one hand is on her waist and she keeps moaning. Oh god it feels so good.

"Should we" Kiss. "Go upstairs" kiss.

"hmm. Yeah sure" she doesn't even remember what he said because he's already picked her up, and is carrying her upstairs to his room. They reach his bedroom and this time she pushes him against the wall, and now she is taking control like he figured. He was okay with it. More than happy to comply actually. Her hands start moving to his belt and she starts unbuckling his belt while remaining eye contact, and she finally pulls it out of the loops of his pants and throws it on the floor. She then kisses him again, and starts unzipping his pants.

He can't believe they are actually about to do this right now. He has dreamed of doing this so many times. and finally it's happening.

she unzips his pants and lets them fall to the floor. so now he is standing only in his black boxers. He grabs her in a swift motion lifting her up again and sitting on the bed with her still in his lap. He starts unzipping her skirt and pulls it off. Norma pushes Alex so he is laying and she is still on top of him. She starts to grind herself on his hardness. He can feel her wetness and he groans moving his hands up her thighs to her ass. Suddenly he flips them over and she busts out into laughter.

"What?"

"Nothing. i just can believe we're actually doing this Alex. I never would've thought in a million years we would be like this."

"Me too, but i've dreamed of so many nights like this Norma."

"Really?" She says sounding surprised.

"Yes. i've always thought you were beautiful."

"why thank you handsome" she says and lifts her hips so she could feel his erection. he leans down and starts kissing down her neck then to her beautiful breasts. He licks and sucks on her nipples and she keeps her hands in his hair sighing while he is exploring her body. No man has ever done this to her and it feels amazing. She knows Alex would never do anything to her hurt her. She trusts him completely.

He starts kissing down her stomach and she freezes. No one has ever went down on her. She was scared a little but she knew Alex wouldn't do anything to hurt her or make her do something she didn't want to.

He kisses her through her blue lace panties and she moans, while raking her nails into his hair. He takes his index fingers and moves her panties down her legs and she spreads them so Alex can get between them. He puts her legs over his shoulder. She can feel his breathe on her. Right where she needs his mouth to be. She was nervous but excited. and all of a sudden Alex licks her folds gently just once. and she gasps and tugs his hair with her hands. Alex does it again this time using his index fingers to open her folds an she moans his name breathlessly

"Alex. Oh my god"

Alex sucks on her clit, and he can tell she likes it by the way she's moaning and panting.

"yessss. right there Alex mm YES" she shrieks. It feels so good and next thing you know Norma bates just had an Orgasm. Finally after regaining her breathe she pulls his face up to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips. She feels his erection pressed against her center and says

"why don't i help you with that sheriff?"

"mm yeah that would be nice" he says kissing her.

Norma pulls his boxers down and Alex helps her by kicking them off completely. She takes him in her tiny hands and starts stroking him gently all the way to the tip back down again until he's begging.

"Norma...please"

Wow. Sheriff Romero Begging? Norma never thought she'd see this day.

"I never thought i would see you begging" Norma says chuckling.

"Yeah well i've never wanted to be inside someone so badly so stop torturing me alright?"

"fine whatever you say sheriff" an after that she guides him into her entrance and she throws her head back arching her back off the bed. She has never been with someone who is as big and muscular like Alex. He feels so good.

"Alex" Norma says gasping. "Harder..Pleaseeee"

Alex takes her lags and brings them higher so he is going deeper into her and she can't stop moaning. Alex discovers Norma is very loud and is enjoying this as much as he is.

"Norma" Alex says groaning.

"You. Feel. So. Good. Alex." She says with each thrust. In a matter of seconds she's coming before she even notices it.

"ALEX YES RIGHT THERE YES oh my god". Next thing you know Alex is coming too. After a few final thirst her falls on top of norma and she runs her fingers through his hair. One hand in his hair, one hand on his back.

"Alex" Norma whispers. But she gets no response she figures he's already fallen asleep. so she tries to reach for the covers but instead Alex wakes up.

"Oh sorry. Was i crushing you?" Alex asks resting his chin above her breasts.

"No actually i was trying to get some covers with out waking you. i'm sorry."

"It's fine" he said leaning off of her, grabbing some blanket. Alex pulls Norma onto his chest, and he tells her

"Goodnight Norma" he tells her while stroking the curve of her back up and down.

"Goodnight Alex and thank you for always keeping me safe" she whispers before drifting off asleep.

~ So guys this is kind of like and Au of Alex and Norma after their fight. P.s. Norma hasn't dying or Alex. Norman actually is. Just wanted to tell you guys. But chapter 2 will be up by this weekend. i hope you enjoyed this. Xx. :))


	2. Staying

Norma woke up and it turned over to see what time it was. the clock said it was 4Am and she is exhausted from last night. she turns back over and she can somehow see Alex's face so she takes her hand and runs her hand on his cheekbone and his eyes flutter a little bit and Norma just stops and stairs at him. She hopes he wakes up.

Alex wakes up and sees Norma staring at him and he instantly smiles when they make eye contact.

"What time is it" he said groggily.

"It's 4Am. I didn't mean to wake you"

"no it's okay come here" so he pulls her into his arms, and it feels so right. Norma lifts her chin on his chest to stair into his beautiful caramel eyes and Alex leans down to kiss her lips softly. Norma takes her hand to hold his face while they're kissing and Alex groans into the kiss and Norma can already feel his erection again. She giggles into the kiss and Alex stops to stair at her.

"What's funny" he says grinning.

"nothing but i think i can help you with that" pointing her eyes down to where you can clearly see he is hard.

"well that would be nice actually"

Norma starts kissing his jaw to his chest, to his belly and finally where she wants to be. Norma grabs his erection and starts stroking him painfully slow

"Norma" Alex said with a sigh.

She lowers her mouth on him going up and down. up and down. Alex has never seen anything so sexy before so he can't help but groan every time she lowers her mouth on him. He grabs a fistful of her hair and starts moaning her name. He doesn't know mow much longer he can hold on so he tells her

"Norma i mm i can't hold off much longer baby"

She pauses for a second and tells him

"just come for me" then she she keeps sucking him until he is fully in her mouth and without further warning Alex comes in her mouth and she's still sucking him slowly until his hips stop jerking.

"What did i do to deserve that?" he said chuckling.

"nothing i just felt like it. Now i'm going to sleep so goodnight Alex and sweet dreams." she says while putting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight Norma get some rest" Alex tells her kissing the top of her head.

~The next morning Alex woke up first. he saw Norma was still in the same place she fell asleep in. Her head in the crook of her neck and he starts stroking her back gently until norma flutters her pretty blue eyes open and Alex speaks first.

"Good Morning beautiful." he tells her grinning ear to ear.

"mmm yeah good morning" she sad turning her head the other way to block out the sunlight that was coming out of the blinds.

Alex chuckles and he tells her he needs to start getting ready for work.

"ugh fine sheriff"

"you can stay and sleep in a little more" while he's getting out of bed. He walks to his closet and pulls out his black T-Shirt and grabs his work shirt. Then grabs his black work pants. After Alex gets dressed Norma is still asleep. It's only 8:30Am so he decides to let her rest some more. He walks over to her and kisses her on her cheek.

Alex arrives to work and walks straight into his office. He has lots of paperwork to do today and all he could think about was Norma. It was going to be very hard to focus today so he grabs some coffee and starts on his paperwork not completely focused but he'll do it anyway.

Norma wakes up and sees it's barely past 9 o'clock she turns over and sees Alex must've already left for work. She smiles when she remembers what happened last night. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay with Alex a little longer so maybe she'd ask him if she could stay a few more nights. She would have to tell Dylan to take care of Norman for a few days until she wanted to come home. She knew Alex probably didn't care if she stayed but of course she'd still ask.

It was around 5pm when Alex got a text from Norma asking if she could stay a few nights at his house because she didn't want to go home yet and of course he didn't care like she figured.

Norma went home to change and also to grab some clothes, some shampoo, a toothbrush, and what ever else she needed. No one was home so she figured Norman was out with Emma. She called Dylan while she was leaving the house and asked him to watch Norman for a few days and Dylan agreed.

When Norma got back to Alex's house she saw him sitting on the couch.

"Hi" he says.

"hi Alex" Norma replied grinning so hard and she didn't know why.

"Do you want me to take your stuff to my room?"

"no i got it"

"okay" he told her while she started going upstairs.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR DINNER?" Alex yelled to Norma.

"I DON'T CARE WHATEVER IS FINE"

Norma came back downstairs and sat on the couch next to him.

"So what's for dinner?"

"what ever you want" he told her while draping his arm around her and she leaned into his side. She stared up at him and he smiled.

"what"

"what?"

"why are you looking at me"

"because you're so pretty. and i don't mean it like that you're just very handsome and you have really pretty eyes." she told him while running her hand on his cheek. Alex leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and she returned the kiss and started getting on his lap. She started to rock her hips slowly while kissing him. He starts to unbutton her blouse but she stops him. he looks at her confusingly.

"Before we do anything i want dinner i'm really hungry"

"Well i was gonna have you for dinner but okay"

Her mouth dropped open and she started laughing.

"come on i'm hungry. let's see what we can find in this fridge of yours" she says while getting off his lap and starts walking to the fridge. She opens the freezer and sees nothing but Tv dinners.

"Alex why do you have Tv dinners and nothing else?"

"well because i don't usually cook" he tells her while walking over to her and hugs her from behind. He starts kissing on her neck, and Norma leans into his chest and right when she goes to turn around to kiss him he back away.

"I thought you said you wanted dinner first."

"you're an asshole. I was just going to kiss you."

"too bad. Why don't we order in? We can order some Chinese food?"

"sure. I'm not much of a Chinese food kind of gal but eh, it'll do". She tells him and goes to sit on the couch.

"Alex what on earth are you watching?" she asks him because he is watching some movie about zombies.

"it's called the walking dead Norma"

"Well okay"

Alex gets up from the stool in his kitchen after he gets done ordering their food and comes back into the living room where Norma is.

"I just ordered our food"

"okay thanks"

"mhmm"

Alex stands in front of Norma and she is starring at him Questionably and he kneels in front her and starts to caress her thighs and Norma starts to think Alex is an everyday kind of man. Which she doesn't hate it so she leans back and puts her hands behind her head to see what he has in store for her.

I will be splitting this chapter into 2 parts but i just wanted to wright a little something today. and say Thank you for the reviews guys. I will be posting chapter 3 later on tonight. Xx. ;)


	3. part 2

Alex stands in front of Norma and she is starring at him Questionably and he kneels in front her and starts to caress her thighs and Norma starts to think Alex is an everyday kind of man. Which she doesn't hate it so she leans back and puts her hands behind her head to see what he has in store for her. Alex runs his hands from her thighs to her calf's and lifts one leg and puts it over his shoulder planting tiny kisses on her knee up to the inside of her thigh. He grabs the other leg and puts it over his shoulder and does the same thing. Norma is losing her mind she needs him now. so she tries to reach for him but he shakes his head

"not yet. i want desert first" he says smirking at her. Norma's eyes widen and she already wet and ready for him. Alex tugs her legs a little so she's on the edge of the couch. he pushes her skirt up (thanking she wore another skirt) and starts kissing her through her red lace panties. She puts a hand in his hair and it's like she can't sit still. He moves her underwear to the side and attaches his lips straight to her center. she gasps and tugs his hair making Alex groan. Norma arches her back and her head is draping back.

"Fuck Alex" Norma moaned. Alex loved hearing his name on her tongue.

"mmmm" Alex groaned.

Alex inserts his finger and starts pumping a steady rhythm making Norma cry out in pleasure.

"Right there Alex, right there. Yesss"

All of a sudden there is a knock on the door and They freeze.

"Looks like dinner is here" Alex tells Norma.

"yeah i'll get it" She tells him readjusting her underwear and skirt.

"i'll be right back". Well that was awkward Norma thought. But anyways she answered the door she had to get Alex to help her get the food. They sat on the living room couch next to each other and every time they made eye contact they couldn't stop smiling. She's never felt this way about a man before. Norma can definitely see herself getting used to him.

"So does Norman and Dylan know you're staying wit me?"

"Yes i told Dylan to watch Norman for a couple of days"

"So what made you want to stay?" he says grinning.

"i don't know" she felt like she wanted to be honest. "I just always feel good when i'm around you so yeah" she told him shyly.

"Is that so"

"yeah" staring right into his eyes.

After eating, they cleaned up there mess in the living room and headed to Alex's room.

"Let's go take a shower" Alex tell norma wiggling his eyebrows.

"Let's go then" she winks.

When they got in the shower Norma asks Alex to wash her back.

"What else do you want me to wash" he says while planting kissing on her neck. Norma leans back and grabs his hands putting them on her breast's. she starts moving his hands to massage her breast's and she moans.

"Alex" she says sighing.

"hmm" while massaging her breast's still. She can't take it any longer so she turns her whole body around and kisses him so hard he almost loses his balance. She pulls his bottom lip with her teeth and groans. Norma moves her hands up and down his biceps until her arms are around his neck. Alex moves his hands down to her ass to massage her their and she keeps moaning in his mouth. He picks her up and holds her up. Norma's back is against the glass in the shower and she can feel his erection close to her center. She grabs him in her hand and raises herself up a little and guided him into her. He feels so good. Alex puts his hands on her waist and starts moving her up and down pounding into her at the same speed.

"Please don't stop Alex oh my god" throwing her head back. One arm is holding onto his bicep, One hand around his neck.

"ohhh right there. right there."

Alex has never heard anyone who moans as beautiful as Norma. He could listen to that everyday. literally.

"Sheriff you feel really good" she moans while he's pounding into her so hard she can feel him everywhere.

"ALEX. ALEX. FUCK" and she comes before she even knew it. Alex comes right after her and rests his forehead against hers. they are still trying to catch their breathe but Norma opens her eyes and sees him staring at her.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"I'm tired" She tells him.

"Me too." he says breathlessly.

"let's go to bed before i fall asleep on you"

After Norma and Alex finished up in the shower they laid down. Alex is resting his head on Norma's chest while Norma is running her fingers through his thin black hair.

"Alex i don't know why but i've never felt this way before. You make me feel so good."

"All i've ever wanted to do was make you happy Norma" he tells her while lifting his head up to look into her eyes.

"Really?" she sounds doubtful.

"Norma i have liked you for a very long time. And our argument the other night i couldn't do anything but kiss you. You were just so beautiful and you look even more beautiful when you're mad"

"Why didn't you just ask me out a long time ago then sheriff" telling him jokingly.

"Oh right Norma because you totally would've said yes" he scoffed.

"hey you never know" she says grinning to him.

"And by the way i'm off work tomorrow so we can spend all day in bed"

"that's good. well i'm going to sleep so goodnight Alex." Norma then leans down and kisses his forehead.

"Goodnight Norma"

~ The next morning it's right after 10Am and Alex wakes up first and is staring at Norma. She is so beautiful. He wishes Norma and him can stay in bed all day everyday because he loves it. Maybe he loves her. But he's not sure yet. Alex starts kissing his was from her chest to her lips and she kisses him back a little still half asleep. She flutters her eyes open and automatically smiles at him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty"

she huffs. "good morning Alex"

"Can i take you on a date tonight?"

"If you want"

"oh i want" he says smiling at her.

"Then its a date"

"i bet as soon as we walk in people are going to be like "oh look the stoic sheriff finally had a girlfriend"

"Maybe but oh well who cares"

"i'm so tired "

"oh you're tired? So am i" she says laughing.

"Yeah but i put in more work if you know what i'm saying"

"Shut up Alex. You realize you have to get off me in order for me to get up right?"

"are you kicking me off of you"

"maybe i am. What are you gonna do about it"

"well let's see. We have many options actually so maybe you could chose or of course i can buy umm.. Ladies first"

So here's part 2 of the other chapter i hope you guys enjoyed. I realized there is a lot of smut in this so let me know if i need to lay off a little thank you all so much for the reviews i really appreciate them! Xx.  
style="font-family: "Apple Color Emoji"; font-size: 14pt;"❤️


	4. Note to the readers

**Hey Guys,my laptop is getting fixed right now so if their is any errors i apologize i will have my laptop back by next week. Thank you all for the reviews.**


End file.
